So hard to Choose
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: An ice maker or a fuzzy elf? Kitty has a hard choice to make. R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the Xmen_

**So Hard to Choose**

Emma Frost sighed as she saw Kitty Pride phased through one wall of her office then walk straight through the wall opposite for the umpteenth time. The girl had taken to having long mindless walks these days ever since the former student Kurt something or other had rejoined the team last week. Normally she would care less about what others do in their spare time but even she could not turn a blind eye to a person who walks through the her own walls without permission.

Standing up from her desk Emma placed herself in the Shadowcats path hoping to start a conversation with the wandering girl. Unfortunately she found out it was pointless as Kitty just walked through her. She did however manage to see a glimpse of what was causing the girl trouble. Smirking Emma grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil before waiting for the girl to re-lap her circuit of the mansion.

"_Boyfriend_ troubles Miss Pride?" She asked when the girl in question showed up again, the question froze the girl in place just enough time to place the two items she grabbed earlier into Kitty's hands. "These should help" With that she pushed Kitty out of her door, planning on savouring the peace she had while it lasted.

Kitty could not decide what was worse; Emma frost reading her mind without asking or Emma Frost suggesting she do a review of the pro's and con's of the two boys she was trying to choose between.

Ever since she had arrived at the institute she had became fast friends with one Kurt Wagner and within a week they were practically inseparable. The two helped each other in different ways; To Kurt, Kitty was the first person around his age to see him for who he really was and helped him build his self esteem. To Kitty, Kurt was always there to be a shoulder to cry on and to cheer her up whenever she was 'feeling how he looked' as he sometimes joked. As time went by the two were growing closer to one another that it seemed inevitable that they would get together. Unfortunately the incident occurred and they went their separate ways until the pirate attack and even then the reunion was brief.

During the time after that until Kurt returned with Logan's rescue team Kitty began a relationship with Bobby Drake who, despite his immaturity and smarts, helped her get back on her feet. The two had actually kept in contact via e-mail and telephone until the team got back together and as time went on she seemed to think they would connect, if it were not for the fact that he openly flirted with every pretty girl he saw and was always showing off.

Now Kurt was back and she was stuck with a dilemma; dump Bobby and get back together with Kurt or stick with Bobby and just be friends with Kurt. Kitty sighed as she looked down only to be shocked that whilst she had been thinking about the two men she was fond of her hand had already written out a list of pro's and con's of them.

_Bobby Pro's:_

_Always full of energy_

_First to volunteer (or one of the first at least) for missions_

_Cons:_

_Rarely thinks before acting_

_Constantly flirting with other girls_

_Lazy_

_Needs to be threatened to do stuff at the mansion_

_Needlessly shows off_

_Interrupts me when I'm talking to him_

_Boasts about his skills and looks_

_Flaunts me about whenever Kurt's around_

_Kurt Pro's:_

_Always kind and friendly_

_Stays calm and collected no matter the situation_

_Listens to both sides of an argument then gives his opinion_

_Waits until I've finished ranting before calming me down_

_Doesn't complain if I use him as a pillow or teddy bear_

_Has soft fur_

_Cheers me up when needed_

_Makes me feel needed_

_Cons:_

_Has problems making new friends_

_Sometimes overzealous with his pranks_

_Tried to start a relationship with Wanda (?)_

_Didn't try to keep in contact_

Kitty winced as she read that last one before drawing a line through it, with the professor gone he had went back to his former self no matter what she tried. And as for the one above it she hoped that he was only trying to show her what it is like on the other side.

Quickly re-reading the sheet Kitty left her room to find the two and tell them of her decision. She did not have to search far She could hear Bobby talking and it sounded like he was talking to Kurt. Slowly walking up to the doorway she listened in on their conversation.

"All I'm saying is that you leave Kitty alone and not talk to her" Bobby was saying.

"And all _I'm _saying is zat instead of trying to bully me to stop making her feel zis vay you should ask her vhat's wrong zhen do something about it" Kurt replied sounding like he was running out of patience. She peered round the doorway to see Kurt hanging from the chandelier by his tail, legs crossed Indian style trying to read a book "Zat or vait until she explains vhy she's acting zhis vay zhen act"

"She's acting this way cuz of you _demon_" Bobby spat back as he donned his Ice armour. The next thing he knew _he _was the one upside down with only Kurt preventing him from falling.

"Seeing how you _don't_ use your head you von't get hurt upon landing however" at this he 'ported so both of them were right way up on the ground "Seeing as how you've looked after Kitty since I left I'll let it slide" With that he about faced and headed for the door only to stop when he saw who was standing there.

Kitty had heard the demon comment and had put herself in full view of the guys clearly intent on giving Bobby a good telling off before hearing what Kurt said particularly the last part, he sounded hurt when he said it though she did not know if it was about leaving her, her turning to Bobby for support or both. She was so stunned by what she heard that she was surprised when Bobby draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Relax PrettyKitty" he said not noticing the glare from her or Kurt's eye twitching "Fuzz face here would never have the guts to harm me"

Kurt had started to discreetly back away; he knew that Kitty _hated _that nickname after she tied his tail in knots then phased it into the wall and had to wait until she calmed down and phase it out. He then 'ported to prevent Bobby colliding with him as he was thrown by Kitty into the nearest sofa.

"Was it something I said?" he asked clearly shaken from her sudden mood swing.

"You've been wondering why I've been acting strange right? She ploughed on before Bobby could interrupt "I've been trying to decide which of you I love more and I've come to a decision"

She paused for a moment to see their reactions so far, Bobby was looking smug as if he knew the outcome whilst Kurt remained neutral, although she could safely bet that he was nervous about the answer. Feeling that she left them worry long enough she carried on.

"I'm sorry Bobby" she said softly watching as Bobby's posture deflated. He did not even wait for an explanation before walking out the room probably to find one of the other girls and flirt with him. _At least he's starting to grow up_.

"I take it you've forgiven me?" Kurt asked as he walked up to her. Kitty did not reply but grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss enjoying the shivers she got from it.

"Don't you two know there are private places to be doing that? Like your rooms?" said Logan's voice from the doorway. The two jumped apart at his question and were about to make an excuse before he put his hand up. "Save it for after the training session. Now move it" With that he left the two teens staring at his back.

"At least ve have something to look forward to aftervords" Kurt chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kitty as she leaned against him.

Kitty just nodded in agreement letting him 'port the two of them to the danger room, her head already away in a world of her own.


End file.
